dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsparrow Island
Kingsparrow Island is the location of the final mission of Dishonored, The Light at the End. A barren island off the coast of Dunwall, it was fortified and militarized in the aftermath of the Morley Insurrection. The island is divided between a fortress and a lighthouse. In low chaos, the sky over the island will be clear, and enemies will not be aware of Corvo Attano's presence. In high chaos, the sky is dark and enemies are on the lookout for Corvo and will attack him on sight. In addition, the fort is filled with rats. The Fortress Kingsparrow Fort is the primary structure within the walls that surround the lighthouse. Its exterior is dominated by the island's rocky terrain, where numerous small docks for barges have been installed. The exterior of the fort is heavily guarded, incorporating arc pylons and a watchtower. Entrances to the fort are guarded by walls of light located near the harbor and the beach. In the lower level courtyard is a large staging area heavily patrolled by officers, guards and Overseers. Within the lower level walls are a lifeboat dock and a stairwell that connects to the battlements. Also on the lower level is a control room for the walls of light, where whale oil tanks are hidden, with the power modules and wiring boards for their systems. It is separated from the rest of the fort by locked automatic doors but is connected to the sewers. On the battlements are several covered areas as well as chimneys. A stairwell from the courtyard connects to the lighthouse's cable bridge, which is defended by an arc pylon. The elevator that leads up to the lighthouse is locked, and can only be accessed with a key found on guards or in a cabin. The Lighthouse The Lighthouse, officially known as Burrows Lighthouse, was one of the last great projects of the late Lord Regent's reign. Incorporating many Sokolov technologies and made entirely out of metal, it dominates the island. At the top level is a large, glass penthouse that serves as the headquarters of the fort. The penthouse contains a large atrium with a spiral staircase centered on a statue of the Lord Regent. On the second floor of the penthouse is a planning table with a map of Dunwall, several rooms, and a broadcasting center. Above is a small balcony, and on the topmost level is an engineering room which controls the elevator. The lighthouse is connected by cables to one of the battlement shelters, which in turn is connected to several rocky islands, serving as a stability measure due to the height of the lighthouse. Trivia *Kingsparrow is also a species of bird in the world of Dishonored. Their feathers are valuable components and the exclamation "Kingsparrow blood and feathers!" is common in Dishonored 2. Gallery Lighthouse pieces.jpg|Fortress pieces. Lighthouse 1.jpg|Fortress wall textures. Kingsparrow all.jpg|The entirety of Kingsparrow Island Kingsparrow1.jpg|Kingsparrow Fort and the Burrows Lighthouse. kingsparrow exterior 1.jpg|Fortress, alternate view. kingsparrow approach.jpg|The lighthouse and fortress from afar. kingsparrow high chaos.jpg|The lighthouse at night in high chaos. kingsparrow high res.png|View of the fort from the water. Rocks 01 1.jpg|Steps leading up to the fortress. Rocks 01.jpg|Kingsparrow Island's coast. Kingsparrow3.jpg|View of the lighthouse from the fort. Kingsparrow back.jpg|Back view of the lighthouse kingsparrow docks 1.jpg|Docks. island wall of light.png|A wall of light. kingsparrow yard 1.jpg|Fortress courtyard. island wall of light control.png|Control room for a wall of light. island wall of light control2.png|Control room for the gatehouse wall of light. Boat Plaque.png|Lifeboat instructions on a wall, found in the Kingsparrow Fortress. island lifeboats.png|Lifeboats. island lifejackets.png|Life jackets. island machine room.png|Machine room. island fort second level.png|Second level walkway. island gatehouse control room entrance.png|Gatehouse entrance. island walkway.png|Bridge walkway leading to the lighthouse. Bridge to Burrows Lighthouse.png|The walkway. Lighthouse01.png|The lighthouse. Rocks 01 2.jpg|The rock upon which the lighthouse is built. island stairs.png|Stairs leading to the elevator. kingsparrow elevator 1.jpg|Penthouse elevator. View from the lighthouse.png|View of the fortress from atop the lighthouse. Warning2.png|A sign atop the lighthouse, warning against danger of falling. tower ledge.png|The ledge on the lighthouse. Lighthouse penthouse 2.png|The penthouse exterior. kingsparrow penthouse.jpg|Penthouse approach. Warning1.png|A sign near the penthouse entrance. penthouse statue stairs.png|The atrium. kingsparrow stairs 1.jpg|The atrium interior. Burrows Statue.png|A statue of Hiram Burrows in the atrium. Ox and Gazelles.png|Mounted animal heads. Penthouse interior.png|Entryway into the planning room. kingsparrow table 1.jpg|Planning room. penthouse office.png|The office. kingsparrow office 1.jpg|Planning room office. Emily room lighthouse.png|Emily's room. Kingsparrow early.png|Kingsparrow Island as seen from Dunwall Tower. Lighthouse 2.jpg|Kingsparrow Island as seen from Kaldwin's Bridge. kingsparrow map.png|Map of Kingsparrow Island. kingsparrowD2.png|View of Kingsparrow Island in Dishonored 2 es:Isla de Kingsparrow ru:Остров Кингспарроу it:Isola di Kingsparrow zh:帝雀岛 Category:Dishonored Locations